Eazy
by KUNGFU K3NNY
Summary: The courier's life has never been an easy one. Trouble always seems to find him no matter how hard he tries to avoid it. But you know what he kind of likes trouble.


**I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY**

* * *

"Where is she?" I asked my voice laced with annoyance and anger. This was taking too long if I did not get the information that I needed then the Bellwether's baby girl was good as dead. If she died, then I would not get paid. And the Bellwethers would also lose a daughter too I guess.

The bloodied man smiled. " Fuck you" he cursed

I let out a heavy sigh and sent a swift backhand slap to the man with my cybernetic hand sending blood and teeth flying also knocking over the chair that he is restraint in. I was impressed by this man, I been interrogating him for a few hours now yet he refused to talk( By interrogating I mean beating the shit out of him until he talks). His resilience is admirable but also extremely fucking infuriating.

"I not gonna ask you again!" I yelled after I reset the man to the position before I slapped him. This asshole was getting on my last nerve.

The man smiled again with his remaining crooked yellow and blood-stain teeth. He then spat in my face keeping that same ugly smile.

I wiped away the saliva in disgusted, and I looked at the smiling man. I then sent a powerful backhand slap knocking out any remaining teeth that he had and knocking over the chair again. But the man did not seem to care because he was cracking up like a madman while I reset him.

I walked away from the man and grabbed my head in frustration. This job was supposed to be simple find Lady, and Lord Bellwether lost daughter and return her home to her loving parents. But this ASSHOLE was making this more difficult than it has to be. I rubbed my forehead this was the first decent paying job I got since I arrived in this godforsaken Capital. It was hard for me to get a job here in the Capital because people assumed that I was inexperienced and unqualified because of my age. But little did they know that I have seen things that would make men twice my age shit their pants.

"I got enough of that shit back in the Mojave." I thought as I paced back and forth. The only reason I got this job because Lord Bellwether liked the way I dealt with a thief that tried to stiff me. After I blew that bastard head off Lord Bellwether, offers me this job. Crazy right? But I was not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I shook my head. " I am getting sidetracked." I needed her location, and this bastard is not giving it up.

I pondered for a second on how I was going to make this asshole talk. After a few moments, an evil thought popped into my head. Then curl my lips in a smile that showed off my full set of straight white teeth.

" This gonna be fun!" I thought as began to strut towards my prisoner. He stared at me with that hideous toothless smile of his.

" You know what my favorite movie is?" I asked as strutted towards the man.

The man frowned for the first time and tilted his head. He probably did not what a movie was. Did they even exist here? It did not matter to me.

"It's Reservoir Dogs" I answered my question getting closer to the man.

"It is a masterpiece" I added not giving a chance for the man to respond. "It had me on the edge of my seat from the beginning to end." I finished stopping in front of the confused man

" It's so intense, so thrilling ." I said bending down to the eye level of the man " I could never get tired of it."

He looks at me completely lost probably wondering where I was going with this. He would find out soon enough.

" You see there is a scene from the movie that I always wanted to react," I said with a malicious smile " Would you like to help me reacted it?"

I did not give him a chance to answer because I walked away and began to remove my Atom Cats leather jacket. It was a nice jacket, and I would hate to stain it with this dipshit's blood. After I deatomized my coat I took out a switchblade it was a little dull, but it would get the job done.

After that, I walked towards the man and grabbed his face. With a slight grin forming on my face, I slashed the man cheek he then roars in pain.

I frown because something was missing. Then realize what it was. I pressed a button on my Pip-boy, and then the upbeat, melody of Stealers Wheeler began to fill the room.

Well, I don't know why I came here tonight

I got the feeling that something ain't right

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair

The music was cheery and catching I could help to sing along and dance a little. Mr. Blonde has some great taste in music. I continued my maniacal dance as the confused and terrified man watched me dance.

Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you,

And I'm wondering what it is I should do

It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,

Losing control, and I'm all over the place

I ended my dance and walked towards the man to grab the back of his head. I then pressed the cold, dull switchblade against his cheek his eyes widen in fear I smiled this felt better, keeping my smile, I stare into the man's fear-ridden blue eye, and I exclaim " Showtime!"

The sounds of man cries of agony were drowned out by the music.

* * *

"Two story building" I commented as I observed the building " And two guards in the front lightly armored and armed with swords and low-quality pistols," I added a with a small grin. Looks like the information the guy gave me checks out so far. After my reenactment, the man began singing like a canary. And when I say he sang he fucking sang. He not only told me where the Bellwether daughter was( A brothel his boss owned in the slums) but how many guards(20) what they were armed with(high-quality swords and some pistol and submachine guns) and their plan to sell the daughter to the highest bidder. I asked for more any information, and he cried: " That's all he knows." I was inclined to believe him it's not like he had a reason to lie to me since I cut off his ear. After I put a bullet in him (he deserves it he was a slaver), I sped towards to slums find the brothel that matches the description he gave me.

I pulled out a joint from my inside jacket pocket and then an engraved lighter that I got from my dear old friend Benny. I took several puffs and leaned against the wall of the alley across from the brothel. It feels good to take the edge off before a fight. I was never one for the use of drugs I seen what It does to people. And I after I kicked that psycho addiction that I formed while I was doing Father Elijah dirty work back in the Sierra Madre I stop messing with that shit. I felt a chill run down my spine as I briefly remember that wretched place

I took another puff and softly exhale. You don't know what's it's like going through withdrawal, the clammy skin, the night sweats, that physical need for a fix I hated that it. After my escape from the Sierra Madre, I got help from Arcade, and I managed to get over my addiction. After that, I swore off drugs until I got a hold of this herbal plant that the Legion used to heal their troops. I started to use it, and it worked wonders for me. Those aches and pains that usually plagued me went away, and I even became more focused. The best thing about it I stop having nightmares about the Sierra Madre, The Dam and the other shit I saw back in the Mojave.

I took another puff I guess now is a good time for a proper introduction. I am Courier Six, yes the same courier that survive the trails of The Divide and same the courier that killed Legate Lanius with one arm. Now ladies, please refrain from dropping your panties until after storytime. Now your probably thinking "Hey Six what are you doing here in world's shitiest Captial? Why aren't your back in the Mojave kicking ass and taking names?" Well, my Inquisitive reader, this story starts off like most of my headaches with Think Tank. You see the Think Tank, and their collective "genius" thought that black holes could be used as a means teleportation. It may sound incredibly stupid that because it is. So as director of Big Mountain I veto the plan. I thought It was over, but I was so very wrong because the Think Thank had already installed the "upgrade" to the Transportalponder without me knowing and I when pulled the trigger instead of the familiar blue energy I got a black hole that sucked me in and dropped me in a middle of a forest. A real forest with trees and plants that were not trying to kill me. I thought I was in heaven, but then I got attacked by the hugest fucking Yao Guai that I ever saw, but that's a story for another time. So fast forward six months and here we are about to save daddy's little girl.

I took my last puff of my joint before dropping it on the ground then crushed it with my boot leaving behind a carcass of papers and burnt herbs. I then atomized my light machine gun(AN: The light machine in the game is a weird mixture of an M249 SAW and an M60 machine gun. I chose to go full M60 in this story) I dubbed it "Sweet Business" why because I thought it sound cool. I even painted on the side of the gun; the 7.62 mm rounds should make quick work of any armor they had.

"Speaking of armor," I thought as flipped through my Pip-Boy after I rested Sweet Business next to me. I grinned as selected my combat armor and my Atom Cats outfit was deatomized and replaced by it. My combat armor was similar to the Elite Riot armor that I used to have, but instead of a duster, I wore a tan military jacket I founded while scavenging in the Mojave. The chest plate and knee pads were made out of Saturnite alloy since it was lighter and more durable than Kevlar. I also etch ( After many hours) the word DAMN. on the right breastplate

I felt light drops of rain hit my skin and groaned as the rain hit my glasses. I atomized a baseball cap and put it on. It had a strange logo that looks like an N and Y. I asked Raul what it meant. He chuckled and that it was the logo for an old Pre-War baseball team. He even said, " You either loved them or hated them, there was no in-between." I smirked sounds like me.

Lastly, I atomized my favorite plasma weapon and trusty sidearm. The Glock 86 or more commonly known as the plasma defender. It was an absolute beast in close quarters it's fast fire rate and powerful superheated projectiles that it fired render everything in the path into a green goo. It was a weird satisfying feeling watching your enemy disintegrate into ash or goo. It the was one reason that I carried energy weapons that and they are so fucking awesome.

I check the time on Pip-boy. It's close to midnight so most people were off the street and the Imperial guards are finishing up their patrols, good. I grabbed Sweet Business and rested it on shoulders as began to walk towards the brothel. The night was quiet save the light pitter patter of the rain and squeaking of my boots, as I got closer to the entrance of the brothel I unrested Sweet Business and took aim at one of the guards by the door. These men were slavers they get no mercy.

Inhale. Hold. Release

I gently squeeze the trigger and felt the familiar kick of the machine gun as it fired. The 7.62 mm rounds tore through the flesh and light armor of the unexpecting guard like paper. Other guard stood there in shock as he watched his buddy collapse, his lost. I quickly aim at the other guard and fired the rounds ripped his unprotected body to shreds. I began jogging towards the door after watching the other guard fall. Sweet Business was a loud gun and noise probably altered the men inside of my presence. When I got to the door I swiftly kicked the front door; I must have kicked a little too hard because the door flew off its hinge. It did not matter to me; it was not like I was going to pay for it.

Once inside I activated V.A.T.S ( or Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System for those who don't know) and grinned as time seem to slow down to a crawl. Thirteen guards, five at the table in front me playing cards and another five at the bar having a drink and the last three at sitting on the steps. I lifted my gun and squeezed the trigger firing at the men at the table. They all dropped dead with new fist- size holes in their chests.

I quickly turn to men and see that they were slowly reaching for their guns. V.A.T.S was starting to wear off. I pulled the trigger once more firing the large rounds through the air. Each round finding new homes in the bodies of the men of the bar. However, one of the men managed to grab his pistol a fire at me before I killed him.

"Fuck!" I cursed as the bullet hit me in chest taking me out of V.A.T.S. It did not do any real damage It would take a lot more to pierce the Saturnite alloy plating. But it still hurt like hell. One guard tried to take advantage of my pained stated and try slice my head. I saw the highly telegraphed attack and dodge it, and with speed that rivals a deathclaw I unholstered my defender( AN: Quick Draw) and fired two plasma bolts at his head. The first brunt off most of his flesh exposing bone, the second turned him into a pile of goo. Another guard tried a surprise attack but failed and was too turned into goo.

"Fourteen…" I thought before another guard stupidly charged at me with a sword. I quickly fired two bolts at the man's stomach the first brunt his skin and soft tissue exposing his innards he did not get a chance to scream because the second bolt turned him into goo. "Fifteen guards dead. So that means five guards are left probably with the boss." I finish as I holster my plasma pistol.

I snapped my attention to stairs with Sweet Business ready after hearing them creak. I relax when I saw the whores that probably worked here. They are scared shitless and thought I was going to kill them too. They all seem to relax when I lowered my gun and gestured them to the doorless entrance. As they walked towards to the exit, they all had horrified expressions on their face as saw the broken and mangled corpses of the guards. One of them slipped and fell on one of the goo puddles and screamed. I winced a little it was a bitch trying to get goo stains out of clothes, I know from experience. I asked the last whore where her boss was, and she said he was in an office on the second floor with the rest of guards and some red hair girl. I thanked her, and she kissed me on the cheek. It was her way of saying thank you for freeing her and friends. She whispered in my ear that would really show her appreciation for my heroic deed the next time I saw her.

I smiled as I watched her leave adding a little sway of her hips as she walks away. I then went up the stairs to the second floor and followed the only hallway till I reached a set of double doors. These were probably the doors of the boss's office, and if the lovely lady was right then, Lord Bellwether daughter was in there along with remaining guards and the boss. I deatomized Sweet Business and atomized The M2019 PKD Detective Special or That Gun if you are lazy like me. This revolver fired 5.56mm rounds which I did not think was possible until found this gun. It was accurate and powerful plus it looks badass to him.

Inhale. Hold. Release

I kicked open the double doors with That Gun raised and activated V.A.T.S time started to slow down not as much before, but it would have to do. I fired three quick shots guards next to couch each dropping to the ground with holes in their heads. Another shot at the boss(who was a portly man) hand as he tried to grab the pistol on his desk. Then my last bullet was sent to guard who attempted to take Lord Bellwether daughter hostage; he fell to ground dead with a hole in his chest. Then pointed my revolver at the last guard. He was a kid. He looks a few years younger than me(I'm twenty FYI). His pistol trembles in hands as I pointed my empty revolver. Something that he did not need to know

"Get the hell out of here" I barked at the kid as I lowered That Gun. He did not need me to tell him twice because he ran out the office dropping his pistol. Hopefully, he would look for a new job after this.

I shook my head and holstered That Gun as I began walking toward the boss who was clutching his bloodied stump sobbing.

"Hey dipshit," I said getting the fat man's attention. His eyes widen in terror as he backed away from me until he hits his desk.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged " I can get you whatever you want guns, money, drugs, girls, guys anything just don't kill me" he pleaded looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I grimaced as the stench of fresh urine now plague the air. It was sad enough the man was begging now he pissed himself have some dignity man.

"Sorry fat ass" I mocked apologize "But the boss man wants you dead for taking his little girl," I said as I grabbed the man's head with my cybernetic hand. Then I began to squeeze his head; he started to scream in agony and claw at my hand in a vain attempt to stop me. He begged and cried for me to stop, but I did not. This man was a slaver, and as far as I was concerned, he is getting what he deserved. Finally, the man's head popped like watermelon, and he slumps to the ground dead. I cursed now I got this assholes blood all over me.

I turned my attention to Bellwether's daughter who was looking at the scene of carnage that just unfolded. She looks around my age maybe a little older she was also beautiful. She has fiery red hair like Cass and big blue eyes, flawless tan skin a slender figure with ample breast and plump rear that I could not help to admire. She also wore a blue dress(it was a little bloodstained) that highlighted her features even more.

I shook my head "This was not the time for that."

"Miss Bellwether," I said trying to get her attention

She suddenly snaps her head at me and begins to approach me. She then stops in front of me and reaches up and gently touches the scar on my cheek while her eyes started moving up and down body also like she was studying me. Then she pounces on me like a predator would a prey. She manages to knock me onto my back and forcefully mash her lips against my lips after a few moments she suddenly began to snake her tongue into my mouth.

"Well that one way to thank someone," I thought as she kissed me. I would not mind having some fun with her; god knows it been a while since I got laid. But I had a job to do, and you know what they say. Work hard Play harder. Also, I need air.

I tried to push the woman off of me, but she was surprisingly strong for a someone her size. Finally, she stops her invasion of my mouth allowing me breath in some much need air.

"The way you killed those men was so hot!" She says in a sultry tone as she straddles me.

"What?"

"And the way you crush the fatass skull like a grape made me wetter than a waterfall" She practically moans.

"What?"

"I got an idea let's fuck on top of the fatass corpses that would be so hot."

"What?"

I shook my head "This lady is fucking crazy" I thought.

"Miss Bellwether now is not the time for that," I said

Miss Bellwether practically snarls when she heard her name. She quickly gets up and walks towards one of the dead guards and takes a loose cigarette that was hanging out his pocket. She then walks towards desk stepping over the fat man's body and sits on the desk. She holds out the cigarette wordlessly asking for a light. I notice this a quickly get up to light the cigarette with my engraved lighter. She takes several puffs and speaks

"It's Tunt, Cheryl Tunt," She says in a serious tone that almost made me wonder if this was the same woman that wanted to have sex on top of a corpse.

"My spineless and sorry excuse of man father change our name after," Cheryl says before taking another puff "My brother ran off and joined the rebellion" she finishes flicking cigarette dropping ash on the Mahogany desk

"Cecil?" I ask raising my eyebrow. I briefly remember meeting her portly brother while the Lord gave information about the job. He didn't seem like the rebellious type. He looks more like a creep than anything.

"No not fucking Cecil!" She yells " He just as spineless as my father!"

She takes another puff and smiles " I'm talking about Carter" she says in a dreamy tone " He did whatever he wanted and took whatever he wanted." Her smiles grew more as talked about her brother. " He did not obey anybody rules especially societies. He hated empire and wanted to bring it down. So he left and joined the rebels." She takes another puff " So manly unlike rest of the men of my family."

"I'm starting to get some weird incest vibes here, and I do not like it." I thought

" Regardless, your father is paying me a lot to get you back home," I said

" Listen Mr…."

"Valentine" I finished for her. I changed my name a few weeks after I arrived in the Capital. New town, new name right?

She smirks and crushes her cigarette on the desk then began walking towards me. " Well, Mr. Valentine if you are so keen on taking me back to daddy". She stops in front of me and gets on her tiptoes and whisper in my ear " Then show me how much of a man you are." she purrs

"Well, what do you have in mind?" I reply in husky tone

She smirks and suddenly grabs my junk. "Well for starters you can bend over that desk and fuck me with your brown cock."

I smirk as caress her face with my cybernetic hand "I got a better idea." I then activate the taser function on my hand and watch Cheryl' s body convulse as the electrical currents pass through her body. It should be enough to render her unconscious(and not hurt her too bad), and he would be able to carry her back to her daddy. Hopefully, he would mind that she is a little hurt. Wait something is wrong. Is she moaning!? After I finished tasering her, she fell into my arm with a delighted grin.

"You sure know how to please a woman " Cheryl moans before passing out in my arms.

I shook my head as hefted her on my shoulder.

"This town is filled with freaks."

* * *

The inn that Lord Tunt er... Bellwether was staying at was about an hour walk away from the slums. Mr. Bellwether like many of the nobles of the Empire lived on estates outside of the Capital, Which was fine by me. I entered the inn and asked the innkeeper to get Lord Bellwether. Without a reply, the innkeeper left to fetch the lord. The guy did not even acknowledge the girl unconscious in my arms. After a few moments, Lord Bellwether came downstairs with one of his guards. He looked very concerned when he saw Cheryl in her current state. But he quickly becomes relieved when I said she was just tired from today's events. I handed her off to the guard and followed into the empty common area of the inn.

"I thank you for this Mr. Valentine," he said his voice filled with happiness and relief he finally had his little girl back.

"It's no problem Mr. Bellwether" I responded as I sat in one of the couches in the common area and sat in the chair across from me. Mr. Bellwether was a short, portly middle age man with red hair like his daughter. But unlike his daughter, he had green eyes, freckles and hopefully not a freak.

" You have no idea how scared I was." He says with fear written on his face " I heard stories about missing girls and how…" He shakes his head and smiles " Well I do not have to worry about that now my little Cheryl is back."

" Yea, your little girl, is quite the talker," I said

Lord Bellwether frowns " She told you?"

I nodded, and Lord Bellwether shakes his head and lets out a long sigh. He then gets up from his chair and walks over to bar on the other side of the common area. He grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and fills both of them, seeing this I walk to the bar and take one of the glasses and begin to drink.

"Look it's a common practice among many noble families," He says before taking a sip of his drink " Its the only way to keep the bloodline pure."

"Um, what are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Well, she told about how her mother and I are cousins." He answered

I nearly choked on my drink " NO, she told me about Carter!"

"Oh" responds as he rubs the head in embarrassment.

Luckily the guard comes in the room with a little purse and hands it over to Lord Bellwether. He then pulls a smaller bag from his inside jacket pocket.

"Here's your payment plus a little extra if you keep what we discuss between us" He smiles as he hands the two bags to me. I quickly check the contents of each purse and pleased to see each filled with gold coins.

" Don't worry I know how to keep my mouth shut," I said as I shook the man's hand. He asked me where he could find me in case he had another job for me. I told he could find me at Hector's Inn in the residential district. We finished our drinks and left the inn and started my walk back to Hector's.

* * *

"Then I look at you, And the world's alright with me" I sang as sauntered down the street light lit road in my Atom Cats outfit. I was in no rush to get to Hector's I was in a great mood. Why because I got a paid a lot of money today. And when that happens I can't help but to sing.

I past a couple of wanted a poster for Night Raid. The jolly band of assassins that have been killing nobles and the corrupt members of the Empire. So that means all of them, but I hope they would not target the Tunts they may be a family of incestuous weirdos, but they are not terrible people.

"Just one look at you, and I know it's gonna be" I continued to sing as turn to cut through a park. It would get me to Hector's faster plus I would get a chance to admire the trees in the park. Maybe it's because there were not a lot of trees back home. But every time I see one I can't help myself stares at them so that I could take in its beauty. If there one thing I appreciate more than music, it was nature and all its wonders.

" A Lovey dayyyyyyyyyyyyy-"

" That's a nice voice you got there pretty boy" A voice interrupted. I turned to see five no six guys come out the bushes. "And if you want to keep sing then you will hand over all your money!" The who interrupted me threatens pointing his pistol at me.

I let out a long sigh " They had to ruin it," I thought. Six guys five armed with clubs and one with a worn down pistol. I could take them, but since I'm in such a good mood, I'II give them a chance.

"Listen, guys, I'm giving one chance," I said in a calm voice "Just walk away."I finished in a low tone staring at the guy with the gun who I am assuming is the leader. I see the guy is starting to shake a little I smirk, I have been told that sometimes when I speak, I have this terrifying presence. I could see it now.

The mugger leader grew a few brain cells and lowered his weapon.

" Let's go" he orders, and it seems the rest of his gang happily followed that order expects for one.

"What the fuck that Lewis!" the dumbass screamed

" It's not worth it Johnny." the boss said trying to calm the dumbass down.

"He just a fucking kid, he's not going to do shit" He screamed again as he snatched the gun away from his boss and pointed the gun at me and fires. He smiles as watch the bullet hits my head, but the smiles quickly fades when he sees me still standing glaring at him.

"Big fucking mistake dickhead" I cursed as began walking towards my would be killer. A Sub-Dermal implant and an adamantium skull mean I am a hard motherfucker to kill. He pulls the trigger again, but it clicks. They must have brought one bullet. When I get close, I grab the hand that he held the gun in and crushed it with my cybernetic hand. He screams in pain and falls to knees. With tears pouring out of his eyes and mucus coming out of his nose, he begged his buddies for help. But they all look away ignoring his pleas for help.

I then unholster That Gun and pull the trigger firing it ending the man's pleas for forgiveness, after I look at the leader who visibly jumps. Scared that he too might end up dead.

"Get the fuck out of here" I growl, and the muggers happily disappear into bushes glad to be alive. After they disappear I touch my forehead wincing a bit. Great now I have to pick bullet shrapnel at my forehead. I gave a swift kick to the man corpse,

"Thanks a lot, dipshit." I cursed aloud as I walked away from the body my mood destroyed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always you PM me or leave a review if you have any tips or suggestion for the story. Also leave a comment on what you like, don't like or what I could improve on. If you like this story then check out my other stories. I got a little bit of writer's block for my other stories so I wrote this to help me get over it. Anyways thank you for reading and Happy Thursday!**


End file.
